Closely Kept
by marylouleach
Summary: Mycroft is too stubborn to recognize love even when it walks into his office and demands he say "Ah". As always explosive chaos ensues when James Moriarty returns with a vengeance. Slash and M/M of course some Johnlock. If you dont like don't read. This is a second part to Keep me Close
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Doctor's visit

Mycroft couldn't say when it happened or how, but it did. What was this feeling slowly creeping in on him? His treacherous heart gave his mind no real warning. One day he was Mycroft Holmes _Minor Government Employee,_ on his way to another meeting of politicians all hungry for each others blood, and then the next he was Mycroft Holmes sputtering idiot.

The object of his affection and confusion was entering into his office smiling politely. So handsome in his plain attire, today the ex navy doctor was wearing a dark crew neck ribbed knit jumper, something a naval man would wear aboard a ship on a nippy day.

His dark jeans weren't new but well taken care of as well as his black polished boots. Those jeans were perfect against the toned figure beneath, the dark blue almost black jumper hide many things. And Mycroft found himself wanting to discover just what.

He had read the man's service records everything was there only one disciplinary note, that was intriguing but Mycroft refused to dig any further. And naturally the injuries sustained through Dr. Harlow's military career were all well outlined in the medical file. The older Holmes found himself wishing to trace a finger and run his eyes over what was well hidden.

Right there on the antique furniture, it would be worth the cleaning bill to have the young man naked under him. Naked and spread open, it could be a beautiful thing. Yes, having Doctor Harlow looking up at him with those sea green eyes glazed and pupils blow wide with want.

The British Government wanted to deduce the man, wanted to strip away his secrets and desires. However when his eyes flicked back up to the young doctor's clean shaven face, there was nothing to read but a polite greeting.

It was frustrating and so very very distracting, how was Mycroft to get any work done when the young doctor sauntered in like he owned the place. Obviously this man was well aware of his affect on men and women. Surely Mycroft wasn't the first to fall under the seemingly innocent spell of Lieutenant Surgeon Joshua Harlow. His file had several notes on inappropriate behaviors. It was too bad really, such things had cost the young naval officer a couple promotions.

This led Mycroft to ponder how many others there had been, then he cut that line of thought off almost immediately. No, Doctor Harlow was temptation and he would not submit.

"Ah, Mr. Holmes." The doctor's voice was casual and low not as deep a baritone as Sherlock's but deep enough to cause the British Government to snap to attention.

He had tried to ignore the doctor a few times and failed miserably, he knew it was best to just get it over with.

"Doctor Harlow." Mycroft closed the file on his desk and frowned, he refused to smile, absolutely refused. Smiling was sentiment it was an open invitation of interest and Mycroft would not play victim to his eager libido. Yes that's it, he was only physically attracted and who wouldn't be?

He could easily seduce the other man, it wouldn't be difficult according to his record. Perhaps a high paying position at a private clinic, or even a teaching position at a military school. Mycroft could make all of these things available and in return the younger man would be very, very appreciative.

Maybe Mycroft would look further into Doctor Harlow's background before requesting his services further.

Doctor Harlow was handsome, even with the angry burn that scared and discolored the left cheek of the ex navy doctor, a scar that ran over the straight jaw, running down the slender neck disappearing into the collar of his jumper. If anything the scar made Doctor Joshua Harlow that much more attractive, it was a testament to the man's bravery.

It was a badge that Harlow should wear proudly; he had earned these marks while working at a field hospital. When a suicide bomber had managed to get past the lines even badly burned the doctor had managed to pull his people out only to be present for a second explosion that riddled the left side of his body with hot shrapnel. The Doctor walked with a limp and his injuries were the end of his surgical career much like John's.

Not that Doctor Harlow was anything like John, their military careers were nearly identical their field of choice in particular. However that was all the two men shared in common. John had never been so promiscuous and open with his sexual exploits. Once more Mycroft had to mentally push these thoughts aside, he couldn't careless about the other man. He was only Mycroft's Doctor, one that John had assigned to him, after today he wouldn't have to be subjected to such unbecoming thoughts.

Sea green eyes carried a look of concern, "Alright, I know you loath work interruptions but no need to look so foreboding." The younger man sighed placing his medical kit down near Mycroft's desk. Mycroft snapped out of his musings once more.

"Come along Mr. Holmes you know the routine." Harlow gestured to the older Holmes to take a seat in one of the red winged back chairs near the fireplace. "I don't want to accidentally see something confidential and end up in the river for it."

"Nonsense Doctor my men wouldn't put you in the river, too easy to find the body then." Mycroft never understood the ease in which this man put him in, and suddenly he's joking with the man. And after he swore to remain aloft, dammit, what was it about this doctor?

The ex naval officer was laughing now, the deep rumble made Mycroft's groin stir and he wondered what it would feel like, his body pressed against the other man naked, while he laughed. _Yet again with these distractions! _

"There you go again with the frowning. It's a wonder you don't walk around with a permanent headache. Now open." Doctor Harlow held the thermometer to Mycroft's lips.

Gray eyes narrowed on the younger man holding the stethoscope. " Don't worry. This will be our last forced meeting. You're looking like the flu has finally left you. But I firmly believe you should try and get at least three meals in a day. You still look a little peaked and don't think I haven't noticed you've lost more weight."

The doctor removed the thermometer "Perfect, normal. Now a listen to the lungs and we'll be done here, then you can return to ruling the world. Or whatever it is you do." Mycroft didn't reply he tried to recite the Blood lines of the English royal monarchs in his head, willing himself to remain flaccid. This was proving difficult when the doctor requested Mycroft remove his jacket and unbutton the expensive white shirt beneath.

Then his wretched heart sped up when the doctor clinically did a quick examine, his elegant hands with the long fingers would make any pianist envious. Even with the badly burned left hand. Those scars could cover the whole of the younger man and Mycroft would still find him beautiful.

Now, those same hands were holding the stethoscope's end over the older Holmes's heart, moving lower to listen to his gut.

"Normal, good. Deep breaths." The professional listened, sea green eyes focused on the task at hand, giving Mycroft ample opportunity to examine the young face unnoticed. Dark bags marked circles under Joshua Harlow's eyes; Mycroft wondered what kept the man up late.

Perhaps a lover, of course this Doctor had someone, an intelligent young man with handsome features and an impressive military career. How could he not be unattached? Mycroft could find out easily but he refused, he would not give in to this fixation. The sooner the man was out of sight the faster he would be out of mind.

Joshua Harlow was close so close, the ends of this man's soft neatly cut hair tickled just under Mycroft's chin.

The older Holmes could easily reach out and run his hands through the soft strands, or perhaps he could hold the strands tight forcing the bowed head lower allowing those beautifully curved lips to move expertly over his heated flesh.

Mycroft felt himself stir and his heart start to pound thankfully the doctor was pulling away finished with his examine.

"So, I'll be happy to report to your brother in law you are back to normal. Next year I propose you not forget the flu shot. Or perhaps as a reminder John and I will have to sneak up on you. However that may prove difficult with the level of security you have in this place."

Doctor Harlow packed up his case and once more flashed a bright smile causing the British Government to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. "I'll miss these little meetings. I thank you and John for the extra work. If you need anything no matter the time don't forget to call. I've left my card with your assistant but just in case." Doctor Harlow handed Mycroft a business card, "My mobile number is there. Take care of yourself Mr. Holmes or I'll be forced to return. Remember to eat more. Even the British Government needs some form of nourishment, can't run a country on an empty stomach."

And just as quickly the younger man was gone leaving the room with a feeling of cold emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2 Agent Ex

Chapter 2: Agent Ex

Doctor Harlow pulled off his lab coat, he'd worked for thirteen hours straight, Watson had called in. Every time John called in it meant more hours for Joshua, god bless the man. Locum work was never easy and the hours always crap, except lately John and his fiance had been trailing a rather nasty group of criminals which led to late nights and ended with Watson calling in.

Joshua made it a note to check on his friend later after his shift, hopefully the ex army captain hadn't managed to get himself too messed up. He frowned, considering sending a quick text, he gave in to the impulse after all John was really his only friend, and doctors made the worst patients after all.

**_How's it going?-J.H._**

The first time Joshua had met John he thought the blond doctor was being abused by Sherlock.

It was a joke now but at the time Joshua had truly worried for his new friend, the bruises on John's face and the quick excuse; _Oh, I fell down the stairs._

Turned out the Doctor had really fell down a flight of stairs, he just neglected to say he had tackled a criminal in the process. It wasn't until Joshua had gone over to John's house in an attempt to convince him to leave his abusive boyfriend that the truth had been revealed.

John thankfully took it in stride and as far as he knew Sherlock didn't know what Joshua had assumed he was doing to John.

John showed Joshua Sherlock's website and John's blog, something now permanently bookmarked on the ex navy man's computer. Those two were an interesting couple, John did have his hands full.

"So this is where you end up. Can't say I'm surprised."

Joshua stiffened, hearing the familiar voice, snide and arrogant, he closed his eyes and gripped his phone, refusing to be intimidated.

"Lost? Or just slumming again?" The young doctor turned keeping his shoulders straight and green eyes met his ex lover's hazel ones. The Commander was wearing an expensive black suit, with a green tie, and all Bradly could think of was how unappealing the man appeared. The suit was expensive sure but he didn't wear it as elegantly as Mycroft Holmes. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood. I'm working with MI6 now, change of scenery, more excitement. Believe my surprise when I heard a rumor that a certain Lt. Commander oh wait that promotion never came did it? Is it just Lieutenant then?"

"You robbed me of that rank. Now if you'll excuse me as wonderful as this little reunion has been I have a friend to meet up with."

Joshua swore at himself he caught the warning in his ex's voice and the familiar dark look in the hazel eyes. He thought he could leave peacefully, no need for a scene. Obviously Robert was just here to ruffle his feathers, same old Robert, just like pulling wings off of flies. It made no sense but it somehow made Robert happy causing others misery.

Joshua wondered what he'd seen in the other man, how could he have been so blind. Story of his life, and now as he was trying to make an exit he was being pushed roughly into the wall near the water cooler.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now. Things turned out for the best. Shame about your face. You were such a pretty thing. Oh, well I guess. Tell me though, I'm curious." The taller man leaned into Joshua who stood stiff refusing to be weak or intimidated. "Does it reach all the way down." Robert ran his hand over Joshua's narrowed waist resting on his crouch. The younger man cringed, "I bet it's been a while. I've looked you up in our data base. My guess is you aren't fucking anyone yet. Well we can change that. I won't be gentle we both know you don't like gentle." Robert leaned in more trapping his prey against the wall whispering callously into the doctor's ear. When he received no response his other hand shot out and gripped the doctor's injured arm, squeezing cruelly.

Joshua winced his left arm was still sensitive to touch even though he kept it covered the tight skin ached and burned. Seeing his opening Robert only tightened his grip. "Oh, does that hurt? Good. You've forgotten your manners. Aren't you happy to see me? I thought we could pick up where we left off, seeing how things aren't so restrictive."  
"You mean now that daddy isn't there to breathe down your neck? You're still an asshole." Joshua hated how his voice came out breathless, he managed to pull free and slide out from the taller man. "Just fuck off Robert. I'm not interested in playing fuck toy or victim. You don't have any power here. This is the real world. Daddy can't help you now." Robert took another threatening step forward when the two were interrupted by Doctor Sawyer entering the staff room.

Joshua quickly took his leave escaping like the coward he would always be, no second glances back.

Outside Joshua couldn't steady his rapidly beating heart, he lost the contents of his stomach just outside, trembling he moved away from the puddle of sick and hailed a cab.

**_Oh, it's been a crazy night. Just sitting at the pub to relax you should come if you're off.-JW_**

Joshua glared at his shaking left hand; maybe he could have just one drink that would wind him down.

**_~0~_**

Lestrade had stepped outside to make another phone call to his exhausted team leaving John at a table in the corner by himself. The young blond smiled relieved to see his colleague and friend enter the somewhat crowded pub. Ever since the army John felt a bit uncomfortable in crowded places, he kept his back against the wall and all exits in sight. It was a ridiculous habit but after living this long with a certain crazy consulting detective slash fiancé he found it to be a handy skill.

He waved his friend over and ordered another glass of beer for the dark haired man. It wasn't until Joshua was a few feet away that he thought something was wrong, John could see the man looked spooked and his left hand had a slight tremble.

"Hey what's wrong?" John asked immediately alert signaling for his friend to sit, the young dark haired doctor glanced around and sat near John sure to put his back to the wall. Definitely a PTSD thing, John sighed, well at least he wasn't alone.

"Oh, just a long day. Busy but fulfilling." Joshua was proud that he kept his voice steady. He couldn't help but scan the crowd worried his ex had followed him.

"Really Josh what's wrong?" John didn't buy it, his friend was way too tense and he flinched when John put a hand on the man's shoulder. John knew a nearing panic attack when he saw it, he threw money on the table and stood up taking his friend's right wrist gently but firmly. Doctor Harlow stood up mechanically and allowed himself to be pulled out of the noisy pub.

"Alright, just breathe now, deep breaths." John pulled Josh far from the crowded entrance towards the edge of the building when the light was dimmer. He hoped Mycroft wasn't watching but knew he most likely would be. There was nothing the British Government didn't see after all.

"I'm alright-just need some air. Sorry." Josh was turning into the brick of the building, to a passer by it would look like the man had too much to drink but John knew better.

"It's alright. I had the same problem still do occasionally. I should have known better than to invite you to a crowded noisy place."

"No, it's not that." Josh steadied his breathing, how the hell did the man still have the affect on him?

"Joshua there you are."

"Fuck." Josh muttered under his breath his shoulders stiff again, of course the wanker found him. Would he never be free of the man?

John sensed something off with the new comer, he was dressed for business in his dark suit, the crop of his hair and the fact he wore sunglasses at night made John think of one of Mycroft's lackeys.

"You ran off before I could finish our conversation." The taller man ignored John's presence all together. John sized him up, wondering how Josh knew the guy. The ex army surgeon was turning now but John could tell he wasn't happy to see the mystery guy.

"The conversation was over. Nothing much to say."

"Ah, don't be that way love."

Love? John frowned he observed Joshua's face and without being Sherlock Holmes deduced right away something was definitely a bit not good. So he stepped forward sure to put himself between his friend and this stranger.

"Hello. John Watson. And you are?"

"Fuck off blondie." The stranger growled without looking at the short blond. "I'm talking to you Josh let's go somewhere more private maybe your place?"

John's jaw clinched and his fists clinched, he really wasn't in the mood and this guy was an asshole and obviously Josh wasn't happy to see him.

"He cant. Sorry mate you're a bit late. He was already coming home with me." That got the man's attention.

"You?" the dark haired man took a step back removing his glasses, he sized John up running a narrowed eye over the ex military doctor.

"Oh, come on Josh since when are you into blonds? He's got an alright face. I guess."

Alright face? Sherlock seemed to love John's face. Who was this idiot to say otherwise?

"But I know you're a bottom that will never change. Somehow I cant see blondie here topping-"

John took an angry step forward but his friend held a hand to his shoulder squeezing. "It's fine John. He's nobody."

"Ah, that hurts Joshie, after all we've been through. Tell me does he fuck as good as me, push you down into the mattress and hold you down while you struggle to be free? He doesn't look very strong but then again you've lost some muscle. I bet you just beg for it-"

That was it John didn't wait for anymore instead he swung at the bastard happy to connect with the man's jaw. This surprised the idiot and he stumbled backwards.

"Shove off!" John growled.

"Well you're a feisty one aren't you. Maybe you do have it in you after all to top. But I'm going to make you wish you hadn't done that shrimp."

_Shrimp? Shrimp!?_ John started forward again but this time Lestrade was breaking it up, stepping between the two he flashed his warrant card at the other man. "Walk on idiot! Before I take you in for being a nuisance."

The stranger glared from John to the warrant card and spit blood at John's feet. "Alright, alright. Just trying to say hello to an old friend. See you around Joshie. Oh and blondie you too." The smug asshole winked and sauntered off.

"What was that about?" Lestrade frowned turning to John.

"Oh just some drunk that cant take no for an answer." John shrugged. "Anyway sorry to cut out on you Lestrade but I promised Josh I'd walk him home. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Yeah, bright and early for that report. I hate paperwork but it has to be done." Lestrade shook his head "And try not to start any fights on your way home."

"Yes sir." John saluted before stepping off the curb to hail a cab.

"Alright spill. And give me one good reason not to let Sherlock loose on that bastard. Sherlock or Mycroft, they'd both make a meal of him." John slid in next to his friend. Josh took a deep breath rubbing the backs of his eyes with his cold palms.

"No. You cant." Josh groaned. "Please just leave it John. It's the past and I live in the future."

"Don't think he knows that." John sighed. "Anyway is it safe for you to go home?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. He's all talk." Josh lied, he just didn't want to drag John into his problems. However the blond didn't buy it.

"Nope you can either come to my place and take the extra room or I'll be kipping on your couch up to you."

Josh shook his head giving his address to the cabbie. "Really John it's fine. Everything is alright."

"Alright looks like I'll be sleeping over then."


	3. Chapter 3 plans

Chapter 3: PLANS

John sighed making his friend tea glancing around the small Bedsit, it was tiny but comfortable and most importantly clean. John had to grin seeing the navy man still kept a clean space. Everything was arranged perfectly and not even a hint of dust, it would make even a tenacious inspections officer proud.

Joshua was sitting on the couch stiffly rubbing his left shoulder absentmindedly. "So have I ever told you how I met Sherlock?" John started to heat the kettle. "It's a funny story really." John didn't wait for an answer before continuing on. " I was hiding in a broken bathroom at some shitty party house."

"Why were you hiding?"

"Well my idiot sister, bless her for being sober now, wasn't so much then. This of course was all before I joined the army. Anyway I was hiding from an ex boyfriend." John frowned thinking of Tyler, he hadn't thought of the UNI student in years. John had almost forgot what the guy looked like, dark hair, five foot ten? No, maybe taller but not as tall as _his_ Sherlock. "Anyway the guy was a creep through and through, raised with daddy's money and good name. Tyler Stone, douche bag and aspiring business major. He didn't know how to take no for an answer. "

"What happened?" Josh was studying John's frowning face.

"Well I met a handsome dark haired stranger in the bathroom. I of course was pissed out of my mind. Apparently it's easy to pick pocket me when I'm intoxicated. Well at least for Harry I was an easier target. So there I was drunk as all shit in this bathroom trying to hide and I come face to face with this six foot two skinny dark haired stranger. Back then I wasn't much of a drinker. " John sighed sitting down next to his friend he turned on the small couch.

"Long story short I was trying to make my way home when Tyler caught up to me, and lucky me he had his friends with him." John winced recalling the sore ribs and split lip and the awkward morning after. He could see the pallor in his friend who was now searching his face with haunted eyes.

"Was it bad?"

"Yeah, some broken ribs, nearly shattered my cheekbone, split lip and all that fun stuff. Could have been worse, had me on my knees, two of his best mates holding me down." John cringed "They would have gone further. I'm not stupid after all he'd tried when I broke it off with him. I wasn't as much of a fighter then, a bit skinny and wet behind the ears. Entirely too trusting."

"How-"

"Sherlock." John smiled.

"Sherlock? "

"Yes, that dark haired mystery man, I guess when we snogged in the bathroom I made quite the impression on him. Or he was bored. I cant decide which, but he and his mates happened to hear my pathetic attempts at escape and came swooping in. You know Tyler said pretty much the same shit to me that that arshole said to you tonight. Lucky me Sherlock and Mycroft don't listen to rumors or hearsay. One thing I love about them both is their ability, as annoying as it is, to see through the bullshit and pick the facts out."

"Yeah?" Josh smiled, "I kinda got that feeling from My-uh, Mr. Holmes and of course Sherlock."

It was John's turn to grin hearing how Josh said Mycroft's name. He had been hoping by forcing Mycroft to see Josh the older man might find the ex navy man interesting at the very least Josh was handsome and smart. A little shy and a bit on the serious side but so was Mycroft. Well the older Holmes was far from shy but he was serious.

That and John had grown to know more about his brother in law to be, he could see the man deserved someone to look after him. Someone not easily bullied, he thought that Josh would be a perfect fit but seeing how he acted with that stranger. John wasn't so sure, then again Mycroft for all his faults and control issues wasn't the type to strike someone. Well unless they were holding a gun or threatening those he cared for. Mycroft could be pretty scary when it came to Sherlock.

"His name is Robert, Robert Graff. We were cadets at the same time, went through training and school together. When we graduated I was in the medical branch and he was an officer. I thought at first that he was climbing up because of all the hard work he put into things, charismatic a real people person."

John made a face but Josh shook his head. "Oh, no he was. It's the side you saw that he kept hidden. Until we were alone just the two of us. I thought at first it was the stress his father put on him. But he's just good at hiding it. My friend Tommy saw right through it. He warned me. I was just so dumb then and blind. I thought-well it doesn't matter. Things started to go down hill when he received another promotion he was already outranking me. I was up for a promotion we could have been on equal levels. It would have been less frowned upon to be together. But when I mentioned coming out, he went ballistic. So I broke it off. He didn't want his father to know and I was tired of being in the closet. "

Josh left out the part where Robert went completely mad and decided on a parting gift, a dislocated shoulder and a few cracked ribs. The other injuries were a bit harder to explain away but Tommy had kept quiet. At least Josh had thought so until Robert came back at him, he said if Tommy threatened to tell his father the admiral he'd have him stripped of rank and brought up on charges of misconduct.

So Josh tried to calm Tommy down, the two argued but eventually Tommy agreed only when he saw how torn Josh was over the situation.

It was when Tommy was up for the promotion that Robert had come to visit him he was angry because he thought Josh was with Tommy. Which was far from the truth Tommy was straight, he just was a big brother to Josh. Things got heated and Robert had pushed Joshua hard, and the younger man didn't even put up a fight this time. However Tommy walked into the room they were renting while on leave. Someone called the police and the MP's.

Josh remembered sitting in the hospital room his left eye swollen when the Accused Assisting Officer entered holding several documents. The man with his pointy nose and derogatory comments, he was supposed to be there as Josh's advocate. However the bastard had no interest in the young Surgeon's innocence.

"Josh?" John leaned over gently placing a hand on his friend's shoulder hoping to snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

"Oh. Sorry." He frowned. "Anyway. Tommy and Robert were in an altercation. And I was given a choice. You see I was dumb to think that Robert's father didn't know what he was up to. Of course he knew about us, he just had turned a blind eye. He made it clear. If I didn't sign the documents, lies all of it. Just a bunch of crap. Admitting to crimes I've never-anyway. It was either take the relocation on a base and the loss of rank or face the humiliation of the disciplinary board. Where Tommy would face charges for striking a higher ranking officer, he would do time and the Admiral would see that it wasn't a light sentence. "

"Bastard!" John growled, thinking of Tyler's family.

"So I signed. Tommy's charges were dropped the mention wasn't even in his records. He refused to talk to me after that. Called me a coward. "

"He was just angry." John winced.

"They sent him away, he worked at the same base I did John. I saw him everyday and he refused to acknowledge me. He was there because of me. And when the bombs went off-" Josh's hands were clinched in his lap and he sat glaring at the faded gray carpet. "He died because of me."

"No. He died because of a bomb going off." John shook his head. "He was your mate and I know he knew it. I've had fallings out with friends before. No matter what was said he must have felt guilty for the words he said to you. They weren't fair. And he died in service to his country. " Josh frowned not accepting these words, John didn't know and Josh wouldn't tell him he'd gone back in, gone back towards the fire and burning even after he received the shrapnel burns to his leg, he went back to find his friend in pieces. He'd tried to help the ones bleeding and still breathing. And he couldn't do anything but pull them away from the fire, until the second bomb went off and everything just went black.

"Josh." John could see he wasn't getting anywhere.

"It's over John. I'm out of the navy and I'm no longer a surgeon. Proper punishment I think for killing my only friend."

"You are an idiot." John growled. "And that bastard Robert better keep his distance." Josh flinched turning to his friend now standing to put their mugs away. For a minute he thought he was seeing Tommy, hearing him again. "Listen Josh. We all make mistakes but this isn't your fault. I know you're too thick to see it. Took me a while to figure my own self out. I still have nightmares. Still I'm not going to let some idiot push you about just because he's a bully and can see you're not a hundred percent."

Josh looked at the determination in his friend and couldn't help but smile. "You never got to tell me about your long day."

John returned to his chair recognizing a change in subject for what it was. He'd go with it though, Josh looked tired enough and he kept rubbing his left arm.

"Need some ice?"

"Naw, just a bit sore maybe some Paracetamol, but I'll get t you go on with your story."

_**~0~**_

Later John was on his way home leaving Josh's apartment he glanced at his watch it was four am, he'd been sure to text Sherlock to let him know he was leaving Josh's. His fiancé didn't reply with more than a **_We are out of Milk. _**

Well too bad, John thought he could get it in the morning. The ex army man was too tired to notice he was being followed.

Robert Graff smiled darkly keeping to the shadow and out of the CCTV range. So the blond was sleeping with Joshua, well that wouldn't do. Besides he owed the man a beating for the disrespect. Watching the young man cross the street Robert saw a chance but before he could sneak up behind the little bastard a cab pulled up next to him and his mobile pinged.

**_Get in.-M _**

Recognizing the number he knew better then to ignore the text and without a word climbed into the cab.

"You are a naughty boy." The driver's sing song voice made Robert's skin go prickly.

"Who-"

"Oh, shut up and listen. You have a job Bobby boy I gave it to you. Now you're getting distracted. And I don't like it." The voice had a chilling air to it, the driver never turned around but the Irish lithe was enough to tell Robert to whom he was speaking with.

"Now you do what I've put you up to. Or daddy wont be happy. The admiral promised me your complete cooperation in this. I'd hate to ask for my money back. Not to mention pictures of your previous exploits flooding the media. Oh, imagine daddy's disappointment in his wee boy. "

"I-"

"Shut it." The driver growled "Listen, what you did tonight was stupid. You are lucky I was monitoring and happened to cause a malfunction in that cctv that was so obviously watching. You don't want questions asked. So here's a word to the wise leave Johnny Watson alone. You steer clear of him you idiot. Besides I have plans for him, maybe I'll let you join in if you're good. As for your military boy you can play later, after you've done what I've asked! Anyway I haven't decided if he's useable just yet. He might be just what I need to draw out Mycroft Holmes."

"Him? That scarred little-"

"Yes him! Now get out! Go home and get some sleep you do have a meeting to attend tomorrow with a certain government employee."


End file.
